Repost : It Hurts!
by PrivateEyeWriter
Summary: Rumah tangga antara Donghae dan Sungmin. Pernikahan tanpa cinta dari sang suami. Cinta yang terus tumbuh dan bertahan dari sang teman kecil. Perselingkuhan yang diketahui dengan jelas oleh sang istri. Ini ff hanya remind aja. karena pernah di hapus. saya pengen cerita yang saya buat gak hilang begitu aja. -HaeMin-HaeHyuk-KyuMin


**About this Fict :**

**Genderswitch**

**GAJE/TYPO/ABAL**

**Author lagi-lagi galau dan langsung kepikiran untuk buat FF yang begini**

**Semua curahan hati author ada disini, eh tapi bukan berarti author sudah menikah yaa.**

**Yang baik hati di-review dong sedikit bantu author dalam doa yang kalian panjatkan hehe. **

**Aku share ulang karena sempat di hapus sm admin wktu itu, entah kenapa. Kurang jelas. Kalau senang ya di baca lagi, kalau perlu di review. Hehe.**

**Cast:**

***. Donghae(namja)**

***. Sungmin (yeoja)**

***. Kyuhyun (namja)**

***. Eunhyuk (yeoja)**

Hotel yang sangat mewah, dan sangat keren saat kita melihat sebuah pesta yang menambah kesan mewah di salah satu ballroom di hotel ini.

"_Selamat ya, Sungmin-Donghae. Selamat menempuh hidup baru."_ itulah kira-kira ucapan yang di keluarkan oleh para tamu.

Air muka Sungmin si yeoja, sangaaatttt bahagia. Dia sedari tadi memandangi namja yang menatap datar ke arah yeoja yang sedang menyesap _wine_ yang disediakan.

"_Dia tidak bahagia, aku tahu itu." _gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Donghae sama sekali tidak tersenyum sedari tadi, setiap tamu yang memberinya selamat tak pernah dia jawab walau hanya sekedar kata terima kasih.

Menyesakkan bukan menjadi Sungmin? Menikahi namja yang tak mencintai dia sama sekali, sayangnya Sungmin menerima permintaan appa-nya untuk dijodohkan karena dia amat mencintai namja ini. hm, mungkin alasan utamanya juga bukan itu melainkan demi perusahaan appa-nya.

•

•

**Sungmin's POV**

Aigo, dimana dia?! Ini sudah tengah malam, ah anni. Sudah menjelang pagi, apa dia terlalu sibuk untuk pulang lebih tepat? Mungkin karena dia memang sama sekali tidak ingin melihatku. Aku hanya berstatus sebagai istrinya demi perusahaan appa-nya, aku tahu dia sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Dia hanya mencintai karirnya atau lebih benar lagi, kalau dia hanya mencintai seorang yeoja…yaitu aku? Tentu saja bukan, tapi Hyuk Jae. Eunhyuk, nama panggilannya. Aku tertawa hambar jika mengingat semuanya,

"Aku mencintainya, tapi tidak dengan Hae." Aku mendesah, rasanya sesak sekali disini. Di dadaku.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Donghae selalu pulang larut malam menjelang pagi. Bahkan dia juga sering tidak pulang ke rumah. Dia lebih betah dengan yeoja-nya itu, atau dengan tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kantornya.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah kau sentuh, Hae." Aku memeluk diriku sendiri,

Aku terus menunggunya di sofa ini. Ku lihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Entah kemana dia, atau jangan-jangan dia sedang 'menyentuh' Eunhyuk?

"Hah, lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit sepertinya yang harus aku dapatkan. Haha." Aku tertawa tanpa rasa humor,

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang diriku, sampai akhirnya mataku langsung terbuka lebar saat mendengar bel apartemen yang aku dan Hae tempati,

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu dan membukakannya, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat Donghae yang sudah acak-acakan. Kemejanya sudah benar-benar jauh dari kata rapi, dan rambutnya acak-acakan, aku juga mencium bau…alkohol.

"Hae-oppa?!" aku langsung membantunya untuk berjalan ke kamarnya,

Ke kamarnya? Kalian bingung? Maksudnya adalah, aku dan Donghae tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Semenjak kami menikah, makanya dia sekalipun tak pernah menyentuhku. Kalau mencium sih pernah sekali, ketika pesta pernikahan. Kalau itu adalah 'rencana' bukan dari hati.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, dia langsung tertidur. Dengan perlahan ku buka pakaiannya menggantinya dengan piyama. Begitu tertohoknya(?) hatiku saat melihat banyak sekali kissmark di tubuhnya. Sudahlah, aku tak usah mempedulikan itu. Paling kissmark dari Eunhyuk, itu kan sudah biasa. Aku tertawa sedih dalam hati.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian namja ini. Aku segera kembali ke kamarku, entah kenapa aku tak bisa tidur. Malahan aku mengingat banyak kissmark di tubuh Hae tadi, karena benar-benar stress aku memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahku dan minum kopi. Lagipula sebentar lagi sudah mau jam 5 mungkin sekitar 2 jam lagi, aku tinggal mandi dan beres-beres lalu berangkat kerja. Untungnya aku boleh mempertahankan pekerjaanku di kantor Kyuhyun, sahabatku. Tadinya aku pikir aku akan dipaksa kerja di kantor Hae.

Aku mencari-cari moccacinno. Ternyata sudah habis, untungnya saat aku lihat masih ada cokelat bubuk. Cokelat hangat lebih baik daripada minuman mengandung kafein. Aku langsung menyeduhnya dengan air hangat, duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku-buku kerja ku.

"Hm, sepertinya pekerjaanku hari ini akan banyak sekali." aku bergumam sendiri sambil melihat beberapa pekerjaan yang ada di buku itu. Lalu ku putuskan untuk menulis buku harianku, setidaknya membuatku sedikit lega.

Cukup lama aku berkutat dengan buku-buku kerjaku dan cokelat hangatku, sampai akhirnya aku tersadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Aku menaruh kembali buku-buku kerjaku, menumpuknya bersama buku yang lain dan merapikannya memasukkan ke dalam tas tentengku. Waktunya untuk memasak sarapan, yah walau tetap saja sarapan itu memilih untuk membusuk daripada dimakan Hae.

Aku akan membuat sandwich isi tuna dan susu saja, karena sepertinya aku harus lebih cepat ke kantor. Setelah siap dengan sarapan, aku bergegas mandi.

•

Sudah siap! Aku sudah mandi, dan buku-buku kerjaku juga sudah aku bereskan. Tapi entah kenapa aku agak lemas melewati hari ini. Mungkin karena masih teringat dengan bayang-bayangan kissmark buatan Eunhyuk di tubuh Hae semalam.

Aku langsung mempersiapkan tasku dan tas tentengku, aku bergegas berangkat ke kantor dengan naik bus. Karena aku jamin Hae tak akan pernah mau mengantarkan aku kemanapun aku pergi, tentu saja. Kami bahkan tak pernah berjalan-jalan berdua kalau bukan rencana paksaan dari orang tua kami.

Saat berjalan keluar, aku melewati ruang makan yang bergabung menjadi satu dengan dapur dan aku melihat Hae yang sedang membuat sereal-nya sendiri. Sudah ku duga, dia tak akan mau memakan sarapan yang aku buat. Hatiku kembali berdenyut sakit saat melihat Hae yang menoleh ke arahku, langsung saja aku berjalan cepat keluar.

Dia tidak mungkin bertanya tentang hal tadi, dia tak pernah memperdulikan dan memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum getir.

Cukup lama aku menunggu sampai bus datang, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang menyalakan klaksonnya. Aku tersentak kaget, apalagi ketika mobil itu mendekat ke arahku yang sedang berdiri menunggu bus. Aku tahu ini mobil siapa, saat kaca jendela dibuka.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Kajja, masuklah Minnie. Kita sama-sama ke kantor." Dia menunjuk ke jok di sebelahnya, aku berpikir sebentar. Yah sekalian '_save money'_ hehe. Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya,dan mobilnya melesat menuju kantor~

Selama di perjalanan aku terus mengoceh bersama Kyuhyun, tentu saja kita berdua nyambung kalau sedang mengobrol. Karena dia sahabatku, dia juga mencintaiku. Aku tahu itu, seandainya aku juga mencintainya. Mungkin hatiku tak akan sesakit ini,

"Minnie, kau rindu dengan Busan tidak? Dengan Science Senior High School? Sekolah kita, kau ingat tidak waktu kita berdua mati-matian belajar supaya di terima untuk bisa sekolah disitu?!" aku menoleh ke arah Kyu dan tertawa,

"Hahaha, aku ingat sekali. Kau terus-terusan menjitak kepalaku saat aku tak mengerti dengan rumus matematika buatanmu, dan aku juga membalasnya saat kau tak mengingat kandungan yang ada dalam makanan. Hahaha, aku ingat sekali Kyu-ah." Aku menjitak kepalanya, rasa rindu menyerap di hatiku mungkin menghilangkan rasa sakit tadi.

"Aissh, appo pabo-ya. Kau itu, eh maksudku kita itu sama-sama suka menjitak seperti ini." Pletak.

"Aishhhh, kau sengaja Kyu-ah." Aku memanyunkan bibirku kesal.

"Sudah sampai. Aku parkir mobil dulu ya, kau tunggu di lobby."

"Tidak usah, aku mau langsung ke ruanganku saja. Lagipula nanti akan banyak yang bertanya kenapa aku menunggu-mu." Aku keluar dari mobil Kyu dan berjalan masuk gedung tanpa mendengarkan ucapan dia selanjutnya.

Aku menjadi jenderal manager di sini, jadi bisa aku sangat di hormati.

"Sungmin-ssi." itulah kira-kira ucapan yang diberikan setiap pegawai saat melihatku, sambil menunduk.

Aku hanya tersenyum, sambil terus berjalan ke ruanganku.

Omo! Banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan, saat aku duduk aku sudah melihat tumpukan kertas yang harus aku tanda tangani bersama Kyu.

**Donghae's POV**

Aku saat ini sedang berjalan menuju ruanganku, begitu senangnya aku saat melihat yeoja yang begitu aku cintai ada di ruanganku.

"Hyukkie?!" aku berjalan ke arahnya lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Ne, Hae-ah. Aku rindu." Dia memelukku erat, aku membelai rambutnya.

"Kemarin kan kita baru saja melakukannya, chagiya." Aku tersenyum bahagia,

"Ne. Apakah istrimu tak bertanya-tanya kenapa kau sangat berantakan sekali kemarin?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia tak berhak bertanya atau melarangku, bukan?" aku merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Ne, Hae-ah. Kalau begitu aku ingin ke salon dulu. Annyeong." Cup, dia mengecup bibirku singkat dan melambaikan tangannya dengan sangat aegyo.

Aku duduk di kursi kerjaku, aku menatap ke arah bingkai foto. Di situ ada foto-ku dan Eunhyuk, aku tidak pernah sudi untuk memasang foto-ku bersama Sungmin. Lagipula kita berfoto hanya saat pesta pernikahan dan foro pre-wedding.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mencintai yeoja itu, aku sangat membencinya malahan. Dia telah menghancurkan kehidupanku yang seharusnya aku lewati hanya bersama Eunhyuk. Aku tahu dia adalah istri yang baik dan sangat bertanggung jawab, dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi aku tak pernah sudi untuk memperhatikannya, bahkan jujur aku tak pernah menyentuhnya.

Ah lebih baik aku bekerja daripada mengingatnya.

**Normal POV**

Matahari sudah mau pergi dari tempatnya, dia hampir terbenam. Saat dimana Sungmin cepat-cepat pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang naik taksi supaya lebih cepat.

Saat sudah sampai di apartemennya, dia segera membenahi rumah. Lalu mandi, dan membuat makan malam.

Dia melihat jam sudah pukul 9 malam,

"Astaga, aku buat makan malam jam segini. Tunggu, aku juga seperti orang bodoh saja. Memangnya Hae-oppa akan memakannya? Mungkin saat ini dia sedang bersama Eunhyuk." _Nyut.._lagi-lagi sakit sekali dadaku ini.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk membuat makan malam untukku sendiri, eh untuk Hae juga deh. Setidaknya aku masih harus bertanggung jawab sebagai istri yang baik dan mencintainya walau tidak dicintai.

"Yap, siap." Aku menaruh makananku sendiri dan menyimpan makanan untuk Hae di lemari makan.

"Hap hap nyam nyam." Aku memakan makananku dengan lahap sampai setelah makanan itu habis aku baru tersadar kalau aku sedari tadi makan sambil menangis.

Ternyata aku dari tadi mengingat wajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae, sudahlah. Itu bukan hak-ku untuk mengatur kehidupan Hae-oppa. Aku bergegas mencuci piring, karena kepalaku sangat pusing. Dan aku terkaget saat mendengar dobrakan pintu tertutup, piring yang sedang aku cuci pecah dan saat aku ingin memungutnya tanganku berdarah.

"Aiishh, appo." Desisku, sambil berusaha mengeluarkan beling yang menancap di tanganku. Saat belingnya sudah keluar aku segera membasuh tanganku,

"Gwencahana?" tanya seorang namja, yaitu suamiku. Aku kaget, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bertanya tentang keadaanku. Biasanya dia cuek saja, dia tak pernah memperhatikanku dan mengkhawatirkan keadaanku.

"Ah, gwenchanaeyo Hae-oppa. Hanya terkena beling." Aku tersenyum, lalu mulai membereskan piring lagi.

"Kenapa jari-mu tidak kau plester dulu?"

"Tidak usah, jariku sudah tidak apa-apa." Aku membuang pecahan piring tadi, saat aku balik ke belakang aku mencium aroma alkohol dari tubuh Donghae.

"Kau habis…melakukannya lagi ya Hae-oppa?" astaga! Setan dari mana yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam tubuhku sehingga aku berani bertanya seperti ini.

"Memangnya itu hak mu untuk tahu?!" hatiku mulai berdenyut sakit lagi.

"Ne, aku tidak berhak untuk tahu kok. Mianhaeyo oppa sudah bertanya." Aku segera beranjak ke kamar.

Saat di kamar aku sama sekali tak bisa untuk menutup mataku, aku terus bertanya pada Tuhan. Kapan waktunya aku meninggalkan dunia ini? Apa aku akan terus-terusan berada dalam naungan percobaan ini?! Aku harus bertahan sampai kapan, Tuhan? Apa aku harus bunuh diri, supaya aku lebih cepat mati?!

Tak sanggup, air mataku tumpah juga mengingat semua yang sudah aku lakukan untuknya. Aku mencoba membuatnya mencintaiku, walau hanya menyentuhku. Tapi tak pernah ada yang terkabul.

Aku mencoba mati-matian untuk menutup mata, tapi tak bisa. Aku mengambil _note_-ku yang merupakan buku harianku. Aku menulis beberapa curahan hatiku, setelah selesai akhirnya mataku bisa tertutup juga.

•

Pagi harinya aku terbangun, ternyata masih jam stengah 4 pagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Donghae entah karena masih teringat hal semalam atau apapun. Ku putuskan untuk segera membuat sarapan hanya untuk Donghae, biar aku makan siang saja tak usah sarapan. Lalu aku membereskan kamarku dan rumah kecuali kamar Donghae karena dia tak pernah memperbolehkanku untuk memasuki kamarnya. Setelah itu aku mandi dan bergegas ke kantor,

Ternyata hari ini aku cukup beruntung karena bus datang tepat waktu, menuju ke kantor dengan bus di pagi hari sangat menyenangkan karena masih sepi.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh sekitar stengah jam, kuputuskan untuk membaca buku kerjaku. Aku baru ingat kalau aku harus lembur hari ini, benar-benar lembur bahkan sepertinya aku pulang tengah malam. Maka aku berinisiatif untuk member pesan lewat sms ke Donghae.

From : Sungmin

To : Donghae-oppa.

"Hae-oppa, aku hari ini pulang larut malam. Karena hari ini banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan. Mianhaeyo. Hwaiting! "

Sepertinya tak akan dibalas oleh Donghae, tidak masalah karena hal itu sudah biasa.

Setelah stengah jam akhirnya tempat perhentian bus dekat kantorku sampai juga. Saat bus berhenti aku langsung turun dan berlari kecil ke arah kantor.

Ternyata Kyu sudah menungguku di ruangannya, aku langsung ke ruanganku menaruh tasku dan tas tentenganku. Barulah aku bergegas ke ruangan Kyu,

"Kyuhyun-ssi?" aku berjalan ke arahnya yang sedang duduk di sofa,

"Minnie, duduklah." Dia menepuk tempat disebelahnya, aku menurutinya.

"Waeyo?"

"Hari ini aku sedang tak ada banyak pekerjaan dan meeting, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Science Senior High School. Katanya hari ini adalah hari test beasiswa, aku ingin melihat calon peserta didik yang sedang test. Bernostalgia dengan keadaan kita dulu, haha." Aku memutar otakku, tidak bisa aku kan banyak pekerjaan.

"Anniyo. Aku banyak pekerjaan, bahkan harus lembur."

"Aku mohon, Minnie. Sekali saja ya? Lagipula itu hanya untuk referensi saja, dan juga pencatatan dana bisa diberi besok atau lusa padaku. Mau ya?" dia memasang tampang memelas, inilah yang paling tidak bisa aku tolak. Tapi, aku belum minta izin pada Donghae.

"Sebentar aku harus memberi pesan pada suamiku." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan tepat saat aku ingin mengirim pesan padanya, dia ternyata membalas pesanku.

From : Donghae

To : Sungmin

"Apa peduliku? Kau mau pulang malam atau tak pulang sekalipun aku tak peduli. Kalau mau kau pergi saja sekalian, tak usah kembali." _Nyut.._rasanya aku ingin menangis saat membacanya.

"Minnie, wae? Kok wajahmu tiba-tiba sedih." Aku mendongak kaget,

"Anniyo. Aku hanya sedikit pusing, baiklah kita pergi sekarang." Aku bangkit berdiri, Kyu tersenyum senang.

•

Kami mengelilingi Busan dan terus tertawa melihat wajah calon peserta didik di Science Senior High School. Seperti wajah tegangku dan Kyu waktu itu,

Cukup lama kami berjalan-jalan. Sampai tak sadar kalau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul stengah 12 malam. Saat ini aku dan Kyu ada di sebuah taman yang masih sangat segar udaranya,

"Sudah jam segini, Kyu. Aku harus pulang, aku takut kalau suamiku nanti…." Aku mengigit bibirku, sepertinya kata-kata yang ingin ku ucapkan tak jadi telontar. Mana mungkin Donghae khawatir, dia kan sudah bilang tadi di pesannya.

"Wae?"

"Anniyo, tidak jadi pulang. Kita disini saja dulu." aku memegang kopi-ku, setidaknya untuk membuatku hangat.

"Apa suami-mu tidak menelepon?"

"Tidak akan pernah Kyu. Dia tak mungkin pedulikan aku." Aku tertunduk sedih,

"Sudahlah, Minnie. Kejam sekali namja itu, apa aku perlu memberi pelajaran padanya karena sudah memperlakukan sahabatku seperti ini?" ku lihat Kyu menggeram, tentu saja. Namja yang sangat baik seperti dia, apalagi dia mencintaiku sudah pasti akan benci pada namja seperti Donghae.

"Seandainya, aku mencintai-mu Kyu. Mungkin hati-ku tak akan sehancur ini." aku mulai menangis, aku tahu Kyu akan merengkuhku jika aku mengeluarkan air mataku.

"Aku juga berharap begitu, Minnie. Setidaknya aku akan selalu ada untukmu saat ini sampai kapanpun." Dia mengelus punggungku, membuatku sangat tenang dan nyaman.

"Apa lebih baik aku menceraikan Donghae-oppa? Dia akan lebih bahagia dengan Eunhyuk." Aku melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah saja, kalau kau benar-benar tak kuat lagi." Kyu menggenggam jemariku, aku membalas genggamannya sambil menahan rasa sakit di dadaku ini.

"Baiklah, sudah kuputuskan."

**Donghae's POV**

Yang benar saja, saat aku pulang tak ada siapapun. Dimana yeoja itu? Dia bilang akan pulang tengah malam, tapi ini sudah jam 12 malam lewat menuju ke angka 1. Entah bukan berarti aku mulai memperhatikannya, tapi kalau sampai appa tahu mengenai hal ini bisa mati aku. Ku putuskan untuk menunggunya, sampai akhirnya jam dinding di apartemenku menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi.

"Yeoja itu kemana sih?!" aku kesal sekali. Karena bosan, aku melihat sekelilingku dan menemukan sebuah buku yang mirip seperti _note_. Aku membukanya, aku membaca isinya. Ternyata ini adalah buku harian Sungmin.

Apa ini? Ini kan tanggal pernikahan kami, dia menulis

"_Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dan Hae-oppa. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat bahagia sekali walau perasaan ini tak di rasakan juga oleh Donghae. Seharusnya ini menjadi first night untuk-ku, bukan untuk Donghae karena dia sudah pernah melakukannya, hehehe. Ternyata Donghae lebih memilih untuk tidur di luar dibandingkan di kasur hotel ini bersama-ku. Tak apalah yang penting dia bisa tidur nyenyak, walau aku disini mati-matian supaya bisa tidur. Apa aku bisa bertahan dengan namja yang sama sekali tak mencintaiku? Semoga bisa, hwaiting SUNGMIN!"_

Entah hati-ku mungkin sedikit, hum tak tahulah.

Lalu aku membalik halaman berikutnya, sampai akhirnya ada lagi tulisannya yang membuatku ingin membacanya.

"_Hari ini aku menunggu Hae-oppa(lagi) pulang, aku pikir dia akan menginap lagi di kantor atau di hotel bersama Eunhyuk. Ternyata tidak! Dia pulang, hehe. Dia mabuk aku tahu itu, dia juga habis melakukannya(lagi) bersama Eunhyuk. Saat aku menggantikan bajunya dengan piyama, aku melihat banyak kissmark di tubuhnya. Eunhyuk sungguh beruntung ya, dia bisa menyentuh dan disentuh Hae-oppa. Kalau aku sih, tentu saja belum hehehe."_

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung, yeoja ini bilang dia mencintaiku. Tetapi kenapa dia malah terkekeh saat mengatakan kalau aku belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali, walau kita sudah sah…hum menjadi yah suami-istri. Yang entah aku tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai istri.

Kembali membolak-balik halaman berikutnya, dan ada sebuah cerita yang membuatku tertarik juga untuk membacanya.

"_Hari ini aku pulang lumayan cepat, tapi aku sungguh pabo! Karena jam 9 malam aku baru membuat makan malam. Aku pabo juga, padahal aku sudah tahu kalau Donghae tak akan memakannya. Mungkin dia berpikir ada racun didalamnya, hahaha. Saat mencuci piring tadi, aku tersentak kaget karena dia mendengar dobrakkan pintu tertutup yang sangat kencang saat Hae-oppa masuk. Akhirnya piring itu pecah, dan belingnya menancap di jariku. Aku berusaha mengeluarkannya, dan akhirnya bisa! Betapa kagetnya lagi saat Donghae menanyakan keadaanku. Rasanya aku hampir pingsan di tempat, berlebihan memang karena Donghae tak pernah mau memperhatikanku sedikitpun, hehehe. Walau pada akhirnya aku menangis lagi saat mencium aroma alkohol di tubuhnya dan aku tahu dia habis melakukannya bersama Eunhyuk. Seandainya aku bisa melupakan cinta-ku pada Hae-oppa dan kami bisa bercerai akan sangat baik jadinya. Dia bisa bersama Eunhyuk dan aku bisa mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Hehehe, sudahlah sepertinya aku mulai bisa menutup mataku sekarang."_

Entah apa ini, hatiku sedikit ter-enyuh membaca curahan hatinya. Apa dia sangat mencintaiku?! Aku kembali menaruh buku itu di meja, melihat ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul stengah 5 pagi. Aku meraih ponselku hendak menelepon dia saat ku dengar bel apartemen berbunyi, aku membukanya. Benar, Sungmin lah yang pulang bukan tamu yaitu Eunhyuk.

"Mianhaeyo, Hae-oppa. Aku pulang." Dia berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sambil menunduk. Aku mengikutinya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi hanya sampai di depan pintu kamarnya.

Dia duduk di kasur seraya melepaskan sepatunya,

"Sungmin, kau darimana saja? Kalau sampai appa tahu aku bisa di marahi, aku sih tak peduli denganmu. Aku hanya khawatir dengan ocehan appa." Aku melipat tanganku, harus terlihat biasa saja. Aku tidak ingin yeoja ini menjadi kepedean. Nanti dia pikir aku khawatir, padahal tidak!

"Kau tak perlu tahu, Hae-oppa. Aku pulang hanya ingin memberikanku kabar baik." Aku mengernyitkan dahiku bingung.

"Memangnya kau pernah memberiku kabar baik sebelumnya? Cih,"

"Kita akan segera bercerai. Itu yang kau mau bukan? Aku sudah mengurusnya. Kalau kau benar-benar tak sabar ingin cepat berpisah, tenang saja. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan tinggal di apartemen ini, aku akan menumpang di tempat sahabatku." Aku melotot kaget mendengar ucapannya.

"Apa?! Kau gila ya?" aku menggeleng kepalaku tak menyangka dengan apa yang dia bilang barusan.

"Aku tidak gila, Hae-oppa. Tenang saja nanti aku akan bilang yang sejujurnya pada orang tuaku dan kau. Aku akan membicarakan mengenai kau yang tak bahagia karena aku bukanlah yeoja yang kau cintai, aku juga akan mencari kebahagiaan baru untuk hidupku." kata-katanya barusan, tertohok sekali di hatiku. Entah kenapa…

Aku makin bingung lagi saat melihatnya yang mengemas barang-barangnya, dia serius hah?

"Hum, Hae-oppa. Kau bisa keluar? Aku ingin ganti baju." Aku tak menurutinya, aku ini kan suaminya.

"Aku kan suami-mu memangnya kenapa kalau aku melihatmu ganti baju?"

"Tidak boleh. Kalau kau benar-benar mencintai Eunhyuk, jangan sampai kau mengkhianatinya." _DEG_…ucapannya barusan itu.

Aku terdiam di depan kamarnya, saat dia menutup pintunya lalu mengunci pintu kamar itu untuk ganti baju. Samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya menangis.

Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya, tak lama ia membuka pintunya. Aku lihat dia sudah siap dengan kopernya, dia menatapku sesaat. Lalu melepaskan cincin di jari manis kirinya, memberikannya padaku.

"Cincin ini lebih baik kau pasangkan di jari, Eunhyuk saja. Aku mau pergi sekarang, sekalian mengurus surat cerai kita. Dan juga, kau tak perlu repot. Nanti aku dan Kyu yang akan mengantarkan surat cerainya, kau hanya tinggal tanda tangan dan datang ketika proses. Aku permisi." Aku terpaku, menatap kepergiannya.

_**Apa ini benar-benar menjadi yang terakhir antar aku dan Sungmin?**_

_**Inikah rasanya hati yang hancur itu?**_

•

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Kira-kira pengen dilanjut next chap atau end aja? Pilih ya, author masih labil. Jadi mohon di-review ya chingudeul. Gomawo.**


End file.
